


Shoes

by EiraLloyd



Series: 2018 Drabbles/Prompts [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: He wanted to own them all.





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I bought a book titled "Q&A a day for writers", which basically has one prompt per day. The prompt that inspired this particular drabble was the following:
> 
> "Let's take a spin through the Seven Deadly Sins. Write what comes to mind after each prompt. Today: a ten-year-old awakening to his greed."
> 
> Not sure if this completely applies — and I had to make some changes to the show for this to work, but whatever.

Felix had never felt that way before walking into the shoe shop.

The craftsmanship was delicate and precise, yet sturdy enough to withstand use and time itself. There were rows and rows of different pairs, different colours. And he wanted to try them all. No, that wasn't it — he wanted to  _own_ them all.

But he didn't have the money. So he swore he would return when he did. At first, it seemed like a useless dream, an impossibility, and he drowned in his own greed.

Then he met Wolfgang Bogdanow, and his dream suddenly became a reality.


End file.
